


Наоборот

by Jell



Series: Малфои  и две пинты оборотного [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Temporary Sex Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус и Нарцисса экспериментируют с Оборотным.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Малфои  и две пинты оборотного [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Наоборот

На вкус зелье было очень кислым и немного острым, словно свежевыжатый лимонный сок щедро присыпали острым перцем. Впрочем, по консистенции оно больше походило на не слишком хорошо сваренную овсянку. Сочетание, если честно, не особо приятное. Нарцисса не смогла сдержать недовольной гримасы. Сидящий напротив нее Люциус тоже как будто был не слишком рад: губы у него кривились, нос слегка сморщился. Интересно, какая на вкус его порция? Не попробуешь — не узнаешь: он наверняка схитрит и придумает какую-нибудь чушь про розы и шоколад.

Боль резко пронзила виски, прокатилась по всему лицу от лба до подбородка и отправилась дальше, вниз. Руки становились крупнее, покрылись заметными светлыми волосками; пальцы — толще. Нарцисса едва успела стащить обручальное кольцо, прежде чем оно впилось в плоть. Хорошо хоть, на ней не было ничего, кроме халата, — и тот зловеще затрещал на плечах, так что Нарцисса поспешила его сбросить.

Она сжала кулак, чувствуя, как приятно наливаются силой мышцы, и опустила взгляд к ногам, точнее к тому, что было между ног. Да, с такого ракурса она этот член никогда не видела — и не удержалась, осторожно провела по нему пальцем. Ощущения были странными. Она подняла взгляд и уставилась на саму себя.

На второй Нарциссе уже тоже не было никакой одежды, и она двумя руками сосредоточенно мяла собственную грудь. Сжала и потерла пальцами соски, облизнулась, а потом посмотрела на нее. Приподняла бровь в столь знакомой манере, что Нарцисса чуть не рассмеялась: увидеть такое выражение на собственном лице было неожиданно.

— И как ощущения, дорогая? — спросила она, продолжая поглаживать член; ощущения становились все лучше.

— Интересные... дорогой.

И правда, интересные: она словно пыталась удовлетворить себя, глядя в зеркало, но только отражение делало совсем не то, что делала она. Ее голос тоже звучал как-то странно, как будто ниже; ну и она никогда не говорила, настолько растягивая гласные.

Но странно: звучащий с такими интонациями, ее голос возбуждал не меньше, чем собственный голос Люциуса. Внизу живота скапливалось напряжение, а член в ладони становился все тверже, больше. Нарцисса облизнула пальцы и провела ими по самой головке, оттянув кожицу, и зашипела, зажмурившись. Ох… это было… было… ярко!

Ее двойник меж тем просунул ладонь ниже, между бедер, продолжая второй рукой ласкать грудь. На щеках уже зажегся румянец, губы налились краской, и Нарциссе страшно захотелось поцеловать их. Поцеловать себя.

— И что, так и будем смотреть друг на друга? Ты же сама хотела потрогать, попробовать. Хочу напомнить, что время у нас ограничено.

Да, время-время-время. Люциус уверял, что Оборотное хорошее, но рассчитано было всего на час. А учитывая, сколько оно оставалось под чарами стазиса, так, может, и меньше. Нет, Нарцисса определенно не собиралась терять ни одной лишней минуты. Она поднялась с кресла и неспешно подошла к кровати, на которой уже, чуть расставив ноги и не прекращая себя ласкать, сидела другая Нарцисса. 

Ее губы оказалось целовать даже вкуснее, чем она думала. Люциус сначала повел себя привычно напористо, притянул к себе, зарылся рукой в волосы, потянув за пряди, но Нарцисса не собиралась отдавать инициативу. Отзеркалила его действия, страстно впилась в верхнюю губу, слегка куснула и снова поцеловала. 

О, она отлично помнила, на какие действия всегда реагировало ее тело, как именно надо целовать, где чуть провести языком, немного подразнить, отпустить и вновь захватить в плен. И ее новое тело реагировало на поцелуи не хуже, а когда она услышала низкий стон из губ двойника, не удержалась от победной улыбки.

Ее муж был хорошим любовником; за почти двадцать лет знакомства и не менее длинной интимной жизни и он успел хорошо изучить ее тело, и она — его. Но тем не менее, одно дело — знать, а другое — чувствовать, как именно оно откликается на ласки. Сейчас они будто заново узнавали и самих себя, и друг друга.

Нарциссе всегда нравилось, когда Люциус целовал ее грудь, играл языком с сосками — и не отказалась показать ему, что при этом чувствует. Он же неспешно демонстрировал особенности собственного тела: неожиданно чувствительную шею, спину, ягодицы и, конечно, член, который стоило сжимать чуть сильнее, а двигать рукой — немного быстрее.

Они изначально не собирались доводить дело до конца, договорившись ограничиться совместными ласками, но когда та, другая Нарцисса в ответ на движение пальцев призывно раздвинула бедра, настоящая не стала себе отказывать: раз уж пробовать — то все. Она осторожно раздвинула пальцами влажные складки, поцеловала приоткрытые губы, продолжая ласкать, взглянула в затуманенные страстью глаза и толкнулась внутрь, помогая себе рукой.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Люциус ее губами и сжался вокруг члена горячим, нежным и влажным.

Нарцисса была с ним полностью согласна. 

Это было странно и совершенно не похоже ни на что из того, что она испытывала раньше. От возбуждения ее едва ли не трясло, в голове шумело, а низ живота свело так сладко, что она протяжно застонала. И с каждым движением это ощущение только росло, становилось сильнее. Она уже не думала, что испытывает ее тело, та Нарцисса; она толкалась все быстрее, сжимала пальцами гладкие бедра и покрывала поцелуями лицо. Она уже не чувствовала ни острых коготков, вонзившихся в ее плечи, не слышала стонов, только двигалась, двигалась, двигалась, пока не излилась в тесной горячей глубине.

Нарцисса открыла глаза и плавно отстранилась. На лице ее двойника светилась ехидная ухмылка.

— Надеюсь, дорогая, ты теперь оценишь, что я всегда добиваюсь, чтобы сначала кончила ты.

Кажется, она слегка покраснела: никак не ожидала, что страсть совсем лишит ее самоконтроля.

— Считай, что мы просто не стали нарушать традиции. И, кстати…

Она ощутила легкий зуд на коже и заметила, что черты лица ее двойника стали немного грубее.

— Сейчас продолжим. И, кстати, теперь я точно знаю, что тебе понравится, дорогой.


End file.
